Baby's First Word
by Cassandra Mulder
Summary: Chloe's an... interesting influence on her baby girl.


**Title: **Baby's First Word  
**Author: **Cassandra Mulder  
**Rating: **G  
**Classification: **Smallville; Chloe/Clark; future fic; family  
**Disclaimer: **Haven't we been through this? Don't own, so don't sue.  
**Distribution: **Ask and ye shall receive  
**Word Count: **597  
**Written: **November 6, 2005  
**Summary: **Chloe is an... interesting influence on her baby girl.  
**A/N: **Oh, the plot bunnies! They're pouncing me! Someone throw carrots! I hope this is as cute as it was in my head. The picture of this Kent family in my head nearly made me black out from the cute. ;) hee This is the sequel to Midnight Feedings and Other Castastrophes, and the last of this series. For now.

* * *

Chloe heard Clark's footsteps approaching the living room, and she tried to hold back her laughter.

Their ten month old daughter, Lara, squirmed happily on Chloe's lap.

Clark found them on the couch and dropped a kiss on Chloe's head before picking Lara up.

"When did you two get home?" he asked.

"About a half hour ago, but daycare was still practically empty when I picked her up," she sighed. "Apparently Lara is the only one with reporter parents."

"Probably," Clark agreed as she watched his little girl chew on her fingers. He caught a glimpse of the TV and rolled his eyes. "Chloe, why is our baby watching _The X-Files_? Again?"

His wife didn't look one bit guilty, but she thought she might when he discovered the really big surprise.

"I don't let her watch the scary ones," she said. "Besides, nothing scares her anyway. She is the most weirdly good natured baby on the planet."

"Maybe that doesn't have anything to do with this planet," Clark smirked.

"If you say so." She cleared her throat. "Lara said her first word today," Chloe said proudly.

"Oh, really?" Clark smiled. "Was it 'dada'?"

"Not exactly. Come sit down," she said, patting the cushion beside her.

Clark did as she instructed, and Chloe took the baby back in her lap, turning her to face the TV.

"Be patient," she said at her husband's puzzled look. "She might not do it again."

Lara hummed quietly, enraptured by her mother's favorite television show. When David Duchovny appeared on the screen again, she clapped her hands gleefully. "Mudder!" she squealed.

Chloe burst out laughing again, this time mostly due to the look of horror on Clark's face.

"Her first word was 'Mulder'?"

"Yup. 'Mudder!'," Chloe imitated.

"Mmmmmudder," Lara mumbled.

Chloe giggled. "No woman can resist that secret agent man," she drawled.

Clark sighed. "She is her mother's daughter."

"But she looks a lot like her daddy," Chloe said as she smoothed her daughter's dark curls.

Lara was actually an amazing combination of her parents, with her father's dark hair and blue-green eyes, and her mother's nose and thousand watt smile. She wasn't yet exhibiting any signs of her Kryptonian heritage, but they both knew she would eventually. It was only a matter of when and how much, considering she was half mortal.

That was the least of Clark's worries at the moment as he picked her up.

"Say 'dada'," he said hopefully as she stood on his lap.

"Mudder!" Lara replied unhelpfully, as she turned and pointed at the TV.

Clark sighed again. "She watches too much television."

"No, she doesn't, honey. Most of the time she's playing with us after we get home from work. Babies just pick up odd things sometimes. She'll learn to say daddy eventually," Chloe said, rubbing his back. "Besides, she hasn't said mama yet, and I'm not offended."

"You think this is funny," he pouted.

"It _is_ funny, Clark. And it'll be a funny story when she gets older. We both know she's special. This could be one of the most normal moments in her life, even if she did identify a fictional FBI agent first."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Chloe laughed. "I have to go write this down in her baby book," she said, and went to the nursery to find it.

Lara patted her daddy's cheeks, and Clark smiled and kissed her.

"You really are like your mother," he told her as she bounced up and down. "But you two sure do make life interesting."

Finis


End file.
